


The King's New Fate

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Fangirls, Fate & Destiny, Humor, M/M, Prophetic Visions, Summer Pornathon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the stern goddesses of fate may prove willing to bend the rules when faced with the glorious hot perfection that is Arthur and Merlin's potential future relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's New Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBCs Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from this.
> 
> This fic was originally written for Summer Pornathon 2015 Challenge 2; 'the magic of 3'.

“King Arthur's time has come,” Skuld declared. “As we have foretold, so shall it be.”

Her golden scissors at the ready, she reached out to pull the young king's life-thread from the complex web of human life.

There were three of them there by the well. Urðr had the past as her domain, Verðandi the present, and Skuld that which was yet to be. They were the Norns of fate, and together they ruled the destinies of both gods and men, - they spun and cut every life's thread.

Skuld studied the thread in her hand. Twined from crimson and golden strands, it was perfectly strong and even.

“This is strange,” she said. “Didn't we foretell troubles and dangers for the young prince all his adult life? Why is his thread without snarls and knots?”

Urðr shrugged. “It's Emrys's doing. His protective magic frequently defeats the tangles of fate.”

“Oh.”

All three of them glanced at the steely-blue thread that dangled separately from above. With no beginning and no end, Merlin's life-thread could not be cut by any means they possessed. It made them uncomfortable.

“Well,” Verðandi said briskly. “No time like the present. Do what you have to do, sister.”

Skuld raised her scissors, while Verðandi leaned over to breathe on the calm surface of the water in the well of life. An image appeared. It was the king of Camelot, at this very moment dying in Merlin's arms on the shore of Lake Avalon. The shard from the sword forged in dragon-fire had reached Arthur's heart.

“Wait,” Urðr said. “The death of a king is a grave matter. Let us honour his life and achievements before cutting the thread.”

The Norns all turned their attention to the well, their faces impassive. Glimpses of Arthur's life started appearing. They saw him overcoming many dangers and foes, always with Merlin at his side. Again and again the two men looked into each other's eyes with love and longing, sharing private, intimate smiles.

“So King Arthur and Emrys are lovers?” Verðandi mused. “Was this foretold?”

“No, and no,” Skuld replied, a hint of regret in her voice. “Although they are deeply in love, neither has admitted as much to the other.”

“Pity,” Urðr sighed. “Imagine the scenes the well might have shown us....”

Skuld arched an eyebrow at her. “Let's not just _imagine_ , sister. Let's rather watch how such an alternate fate would play out.”

She gestured at the water, muttering a brief incantation.

The well's image changed.

There was flaring dragon-fire as Kilgharrah breathed healing magic across King Arthur, dissolving the metal shard piercing his heart. Merlin's face showed immense joy at the realization that Arthur had been saved. Both Merlin and Arthur looked stunned with disbelief, but then they were embracing, tumbling back on the grass and kissing passionately under the rising sun. Soon they had shed all their clothes, and the three sisters witnessed true love, freely expressed through the joining of two young, healthy bodies.

The images jumped ahead, one deliciously scorching scene following the next, all of them glimpses of a future that would never be, because the Norns had not foretold it.

Arthur was on his back in bed, Merlin riding him with abandon, throwing his head back as his seed spurted across Arthur's chest. Their expressions made the sisters gasp.

Then Arthur was on all fours on a forest floor, Merlin pushing into him, both of them laughing as a unicorn trotted by.

Next, Arthur was naked, stretched out on a stone altar, his erection pointing defiantly skywards. A Merlin covered in nothing but the blue swirls of druidic tattoos prepared to blow him, lips parting hungrily.

Urðr discreetly mopped her brow. Verðandi fidgeted and fanned her face.

Skuld cleared her throat. “Is it possible that we didn't... take all aspects into consideration when foretelling King Arthur's fate?”

“I think so!” Urðr squeaked.

“None of us are infallible!” Verðandi yelped. At the offended glares from her sisters, she added; “It's that Emrys! His magic distorts the prophecies. He's always been beyond our control!”

“Good thinking, sister,” Skuld said with approval, letting go of Arthur's still-intact life thread and pocketing her unused pair of scissors. “You're right. I hereby foretell that these visions show the real fate of King Arthur. And it's all Emrys's fault.”

The steely-blue and the golden-red threads immediately started twining together; - becoming one, unbreakable and eternal.

And the Norns turned back eagerly to continue their study of the king's new fate.


End file.
